X23: Ruthless
by LostLonelySoul33
Summary: This is just the continuation to the comic, it basically picks off from where the comic Innocence Lost leaves off. She is just arriving in NYC.
1. Prologue

-1**Prologue**

**It's been three months…three whole months since I killed the man that created me, and my mother. I still feel it was justice to brutally murder that monster, they called Zander. My mothers name was Sarah Kinney, Dr. Sarah Kinney. She was on the team that created me. Her along with Dr. Zander Rice, head surgeon, and Dr. Martin Sutter, the head of the project. They were my past, but three months ago I changed all that. Dr. Rice had me go on a secret mission, to kill Dr. Sutter, his wife and son. I killed all except the son. With no intentions, I had no intentions, only orders. When I found his boy, Henry, hiding in the closet, I felt like he didn't deserve, to die. Unlike the others he hadn't yet chosen his future, his fate. And so he had to live, I hid him in the woods in the forest behind the house. When I returned to Dr. Rice he told me never to speak, nor tell a soul of this mission, he took a fire hose and washed the blood from my body. I went back to my chambers. I extended my claws and drew a picture on my wrist, the prettiest picture I ever knew. My mother saw me, she came in and asked why, why I did it, the scariest part is that I didn't even really know, I didn't know pain, and so I didn't have a real reason. But I felt like I deserved it somehow, and it felt right. She never really knew it was me who put those cuts there, she always thought it was Zander, because he always attempted to hurt me, he almost killed me twice. But it wasn't him, though I wish it was. That night, is when it happened and I found out about the past. The world was against me now, and I had to run, and never stop running. I couldn't trust anyone, I didn't know how, I knew of nothing but my past and present, and I knew I had nowhere to go. No one to love, and so I had to be ruthless, and alone, until I found where I should belong, and someone to trust.**


	2. Welcome Wagon

**Discliamer: **I own nothing... but I wish I did.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic so please be nice because it would anger me if you were to be rude. Oh yes and flames will be deleted right away if I recieve in any so there will be no point in flaming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 **

**Welcome Wagon**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the city that never sleeps." Announced the loudspeaker. As I stepped off the train onto the platform, the strong smell of exhaust filled my nostrils. It was so loud; I thought to myself, how could anybody live here. As I asked myself this, my senses heightened. There were so many people, some with briefcases, some with backpacks. They had so many different scents, some smelt angry, some smelt sad, some smelt as if they were rushing. I felt so small, and surrounded by people. I…for the first time in my life was afraid; I didn't know what to do, or where to go. I saw a giant picture of a woman, and so I walked up to it. It said Revlon, assuming it was her name, I whispered it to myself, "Revlon". I jumped as a group of girls my age brushed passed. One of them had headphones on…but the one on her right didn't. She glanced at me and then glanced away. They were all heading towards a staircase. I turned in their direction, and I started walking, a sign overhead said, East 42 Street. I walked up the stairs, and into a huge building. It was tremendous and loud, and I smelt something really good. It was at that moment when I realized I was starved.

I was walking around in search of someplace to get food. When I heard a man yelling some nonsense into the air. "We must stop the mutants from taking over the planet, they do not, I repeat DO NOT belong among us!" I just rolled my eyes, and continued in my search of food. Then I heard another man shouting, "Get yer extra hot dogs for only 99 cents a dog." I reached into my pocket, and took out the only money I had. It was in my mother's pocket, I felt guilt for having it, so I figure I'd use it fast. I took out 45.00 dollars, and 15 cents in change. When I brought it over to the man, and asked for a hot dog with ketchup, he looked at me as if I were blind, or stupid. He said, "Are you kidding me, you cant buy hot dogs with this, you're in America!" And he handed it back to me. I got angry, but I knew I couldn't get mad, that wouldn't end well, so I simply asked, "Why, I'm sure this is enough?" He chuckled, "Kid, this is enough, it's more than enough actually, but this is Canadian money, and it won't get you nowhere here." I still didn't understand, and he must have noticed because he told me to wait a couple of minutes 'til his break. So I sat down on the nearest bench, god who knew lunch would be so hard to buy here. Once he was done closing, he directed me towards the US currency exchange. We walked up to the counter; he told the young blond woman that I needed some money exchanged from Canadian to US. She asked how much, and he started counting my money. When he was finished, he told the lady, whose nametag said Diane, that I only had forty-five dollars and fifteen cents. She said ok miss, and he handed her the money, she handed back to him the US money. He said thank you to her, and then looked at me as if he expected me to say something. I just repeated to her what he said. "Thank you…here." I said as I turned to face him and handed him the money. He replied with, "What's this for?" I laughed, and said "The hot dog, with ketchup." He smiled and said, "Right this way miss."

After lunch I went outside. It was chilly, but I was okay. I looked up and gasped at how tall the buildings were. It was amazing, and I'm only so surprised because I've never been to a city. There were so many buildings, and they were all squished up together. I had to squint to see, because the reflection of the setting sun on the windows was so bright.

Suddenly I was pushed, I turned around as I heard someone say, "Watch it!" The girl, who passed me in the subway, was walking away. "Watch it yourself!" I called back. She turned around and said, "Excuse me!" "I think you heard me" I exclaimed! "Maybe you should open your eyes next time you're walking down a street full of people!" I shouted. "Really, and this is coming from the girl who stopped in the middle of sidewalk, ya know...where people walked so you can stare at the sky?" She said. Well I have to admit, she did have a point, but still she didn't have to be such a bitch about it. " Next time you want someone to move..." I stopped, realizing that my claws were at her throat. "Get...get away from me you monster!" She yelped between her sobs. That, unfortunately is all I'll ever be.

I walked away from there so fast I didn't even notice what street I was on. I was lost again, not that I ever wasn't. I almost went into a rage; I almost killed again, in front of that many people. God, I need to control myself. I can't even believe I was able to stop myself. Maybe I've changed; maybe I'm different now that I've left the facility. No! I'll never change; I'll never be different. I'm a weapon not a child, not a child. My designation is X-23, and I was designed to kill.

I entered a street alley; with my claw I made another x on my wrist. It felt so good, the only pain that could possibly feel good. "Well well, now what do have we here J?" I heard a voice come from behind. "I don't know but I sure want to find out" Another voice said. I felt someone grab my arm, I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. "Let me kiss the boo-boo baby" "Get away from me!" I screamed. One of them grabbed my mouth. I've had enough! Slash! Slash! Both were on the ground, blood all over me, and the ground. "Marty...Marty what the hell just happened!" Asked one. "She just fucking stabbed us or something!" Added another. I just stood there with my claws dripping with blood. No...no. No! No! NO! I did it again. Wait it was self defense, I was just defending myself. I should get out of here. I started walking away. Wait! I can't walk out there covered in blood, and looking like this. I saw a dumpster towards the back of the alley, I started looking for clothes. One sock. Ohh another one...god these smell. A shirt, no too shredded. A sweater good, pants, ok these will do. I quickly changed into the smelly set of clothes. All the while the ass holes were screaming for help. I had to get out of there fast, because I just know no ones gunna ignore them for long. I needed to find someplace to sleep. I was exhausted. I walked until I found a motel. I paid for the room, went inside and crashed on the bed.

So this was New York...it never sleeps?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	3. In My Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: I know that my chapters are rather long, but bare with me, I actually think you'll like it long. I put a lot of work into this so I hope you like it!**

-1**Chapter 2**

**In My Dreams**

"**Hello Laura," said the bald man in the wheelchair. "How are you?" I backed away, it was lit up around us, but darkness was all around. "Who…who are you, and how do you know who I am, I've never told anyone about me." I was frightened by this man, I had no idea who he was, but he knew my name and that scared me. "My name is Charles Exavier, my child you have no reason to be frightened. I am here to help you." I felt reassured by his name, but still. "I'm not a child, I never was, and you still haven't answered my question?" I exclaimed. I was getting annoyed, my claws were out and I had tears in my eyes. "I know your name because, I am a mutant just like you. I can use my ability, to see what your thinking, its called mental telepathy." He can read my mind, wow that's interesting. "So basically you already know all about me." I asked. "Yeah, I do," he replied. " I understand you are the clone of Logan?" He asked. "If your talking about weapon X, then yes. Why, he has a name." I asked. Charles chuckled. "Yes, here at the school we call him Logan." "School, what school?" I was now very curious as to what school this man is talking about, why 'Logan' was there, and why he would be involved. "The school for the gifted that I founded, where many mutants, like you and I, learn to accept who they are, and many other useful skills. They eventually will be immigrated onto a team, known as the X-Men." He answered. "I am Professor Exavier, along with Logan, Storm, the leader of the X-Men Scott Summers, and the Co-leader, Emma Frost." Ok then, I thought to myself, and how is knowing this all going to help me. 'You'll see', said his voice…in my head. Ok so you know what I'm thinking. 'As I just said, it's called mental telepathy.' "Ok, Mr. Exavier, how is a bald guy in a wheelchair going to help me?" He laughed. **

"**Well just like I've helped Logan, I gave him a home, a family he can trust. "Well, I'm not like 'Logan', I'm not a human at all, as a matter of fact, I was designed to kill him, see." As I extended my claws again, all of them this time, I didn't take my eyes off of him, not once. "Actually, you are exactly like him." **

**I opened my eyes, I was lying on the bed, exactly where I was the night before. I sat up, what time was is, I turned around to look at the alarm clock. There it was flashing back at me, 12:00 A.M. God, would it have killed them to set the time. I got up. I need to wash these clothes, they smelt nasty. I washed my face ran my fingers though my hair. I was okay looking, All I had to do now was wash my clothes and leave. I took the stairs just to keep myself in shape. When I reached the bottom I smelled eggs and bacon, with potatoes on the side. I was starved. I had only ten dollars left from the forty-five I had. I figured it was enough. I bought breakfast from the diner across the street. As I ate I kept thinking back to the dream I had last night. I kept telling myself that it was just a dream, that this guy and weapon X's real name, were just my imagination. There was a small TV on, in the corner of the room, it was behind me. I turned around to watch it, it was the morning news. It was on too low to here, so when the waitress came to take my empty plate. I asked her to turn it up. Some bald guy in a wheelchair was giving a speech about how mutants and people must learn to live side by side peacefully. Wait! Bald man in a wheelchair? "Charles Exavier is real?" She asked out loud, loud enough for the entire diner to turn and look at her. "Sorry, sometimes I think out loud." I exclaimed. I rushed out of the restaurant so fast. I didn't even pay, as I walked out the door I felt my face grow hot. I was blushing, that must be what embarrassment feels like. Wow, I never want to feel that again.**

**Out on the street now, I was practically running down the block. It was freezing outside. I didn't know why, but I was listening hard for something anything. I sniffed the air for a certain scent, this is all instinct, I didn't even know why I was automatically trying to find...him. Not Charles Exavier, someone else. Ah ha, he is real. There standing not even 30 feet in front of me was, weapon x. Or Logan, as Exavier called him. To his right was a dark skinned woman with white hair. He was standing their, with his claws out. What a dumbass, wouldn't he know better than to show the world who he was. People who were walking, now stopped and stared. Groups of people were now gathering around. I listened to the whole dispute. "What did you do with her?" He asked. "And don't be a little smart ass!" The young man was quivering slightly, I don't blame him, Logan had his claws at his throat. The woman to the right of Logan, was trying to be the mediator in the situation. "Logan, please, there are other ways of handling this, lets just talk to him, I'm sure he'll tell us." This situation was quite amusing if you ask me. The kid was quivering, Logan was drilling him with questions, and that lady trying to stop him. "I am talking to him, really, I've already tried playing Mr. nice guy with claws," He announced. "Rogue could be dead right now, and if he doesn't tell me where she is, he will be too!" "Logan, she's not dead, she went to a club with Kitty, and Bobby. They just never came back, she probably just was out all night partying." I giggled at this, he doesn't seem like the weapon x I knew all about. Suddenly he pulled back his claws and started walking away, fast, as if embarrassed. Wow! Maybe we are more alike than I thought. The woman with the white hair took off after him. I casually followed them. "Logan, really you were acting like an overprotective father back there, I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that, but you needed to know." He ignored her and continued walking. "She told me not to tell you because you would have kept her from going." Claimed the woman. He stopped and looked at her for a moment, "Why did you lie to me, you said you didn't know where she was. You had me out here threatening random people for no reason, I can't trust you Storm. This is the second time this week. I'm going to stay here in the city for a while, I need some time." He turned, and started walking. "Logan…please…I'm sorry." She turned in my direction and walked past me. So that's Storm, I wonder why they call her that. I started in Logan's direction, when I caught up to him, he was talking to another girl on the right of him. "Why couldn't you tell me where you went, you know I didn't want you to go, your still vulnerable now that you lost your abilities. It's not safe…" He sounded really worried. "Logan ah was fine, really, you didn't need to worry 'bout me. Ah had Kitty and Bobby with meh the whole time." She said. The girl who was talking had two white strips on the front of he hair. She also had a funny accent. "It was really adorable though, the way you got all worried." Said another girl on his left. Logan shot her a look as if saying don't you ever call me that. "Logan you really need to relax, ever since everything happened in California, you've been really up tight." Said some boy on Logan's far left. "You kids better catch up with Storm, if you'd prefer a ride over walking back to school." He exclaimed. "Yah still mad at her for what happened, it wasn't her fault it was mine." Said the girl on his right. "Rogue, you know how hard it is for me to get over stuff like this, okay, so please, kid go back, I'll come back tomorrow…I promise." He assured. They said their goodbyes, they turned into my direction and as they walked past, I heard Rogue say, "I've been real worried 'bout him since Jean died, he's been acting real strange." I was curious as to what that boy meant by what happened in California. **

**I continued to follow Logan until we entered a bar called Smith & Son's. He sat at one of the barstools, and so I sat on the one farthest away from him. He ordered a beer, and drank quietly for about ten minutes. I just sat there looking at him, watching his every move. Suddenly he turned to faced me and said, "Kid, is there any reason why you've been following me around all day." **


	4. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Meeting**

"**Uh…um…well..." I stuttered, I never really thought of what I should say to him, If we ever met. "Kid, it's a simple question." He replied. "Well…I…I…" I kept wanting to say something good like you should know who I am, or tell him my name or anything, but no words would form out of my lips. No matter what I did it always came out as 'um' or 'well'. After about five minutes of torture, I just got up and ran out of there. "Great, I just met my father or brother or whatever he is to me and I couldn't even say one sentence." I said out loud. My face was burning with embarrassment, I actually started laughing at myself I was so embarrassed. I can't believe it all went down like that! Well I'm sure I'll have another chance to talk to him sometime in the future. Meanwhile I was hungry again, and I didn't have any money left. I had nothing, what was I going to do. **

**As I was walking I heard loud music playing from this place across the street. The sign over the door said, 'Wannabe's' I walked across the street. Two huge men were guarding the door. As I entered the club one man stopped me and put his hand in front of me. I gave him a puzzled look. "How old are you!" He asked me with a hint of aggravation**

**in his voice. "I'm sixteen!" I lied, which I've never done before, I'm not sure whether he believed me or not. "This club is for Wannabee's, humans dressed as mutants. You can't get in without a costume!" He exclaimed. A costume…hmm. "Hey guys how's this for a costume!" Within seconds I had my claws at their throats. "Welcome to Wannabee's then, miss." I walked passed them through beads, that were dangling from the overhead. It was noisy, and crowded, but I liked it. I liked whatever they were playing. I saw people dancing to it, and I started doing what they were doing. It was fun, and I've never had so much of it in my life. I walked over to the bar, and ordered fries and a soda. Down on the other side of the bar, was a huge black guy, surrounded by girls much, much smaller than him. They were all wearing itty-bitty shirts and itty-bitty skirts. With stockings and boots. They all were touching him. As I sat there amusing myself, practically falling off my seat laughing. My food came, the woman said, " 5.43 please." I reached into my pocket, and I felt my face get hot with embarrassment again, and I turned to the lady and smiled. She repeated impatiently, "5.43 please." "I'm sorry but it seems as if someone stole my money." I bit my lip, hoping that she would believe me. She grabbed the tray that the fries and soda were on, and started pulling it away. I sank in my chair, and mumbled under my breath. "Shit…shit shitshit…SHIT!" I felt my stomach rumble. "Excuse me miss, but I found this on the floor over there I think it belongs to you." Said the big black man, as he handed me a $10.00 bill. "I…uh…thanx." The lady over the counter grabbed it out of my hand, and gave me my food with the change on the tray. She rolled her eyes and walked away. " U'r welcome miss, the names Zebra Daddy, and u'rs?" He shoved his hand in my face, and gave me a huge smile. I smiled back and shook his hand. "My names X…uh Laura." I almost said my name was X-23, that was close. "Laura I could work with that, how'a you?" "I'm fine, hungry, ha!" As I said this I shoved a fry in my mouth. **

"**How would ya like to come back to ma crib, after we finished here?" I almost choked on my food, as I burst out in laughter. "Haven't…you grown…out of your crib!" As I burst out into uncontrollable laughter, the smile wiped clean off his face. "I was talkin' 'bout my house." He said. I felt my face nearly melt and, drip to the floor. I turned around and continued talking all the girls around him. I grabbed my tray, got up and walked away. As I passed him by, one of the girls laughed, I just kept walking. I had tears in my eyes, so I could barely see where I was going. I kept being shoved back and forth, and side to side. Until I was slammed into a wall, or at least what I thought was a wall. I looked up into those blue eyes, and almost died. "So we meet again." I wanted to shrink so small, that not even germs would notice me. "Please…move…I'm sorry." I struggled to say through my sobs. "Kid, what's wrong, I didn't mean to make you cry." Logan stated. I was so upset, embarrassed, I didn't even realize I had my claws in his stomach. "I'm sorry…" I choked through my tears, I pushed him out of the way as I ran passed him. He healed up, and started after me. I started to run faster, I turned the corner into a closed construction site. I crawled into a concrete tunnel, and began to put a series of x's on my wrist, I watched as they bled then healed up. I did it over and over again, until I fell asleep.**


	5. Wise Decisions

A/N: This may be confusing, if you have any questions you can ask me. Thank you and please r&r.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-1**Chapter 5**

**Wise Decisions**

**Thump! Thump! I opened my eyes to the painful throbbing headache I had. My eyes were swollen from crying. Why? I asked myself. What happened to make me cry. I sat up only to hit my head on…concrete! I looked up and all around, and realized I was in a concrete tunnel. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed, as I found myself covered in blood. I smelled it to see whose it was, it smelt like both mine and Logan's. Wait…why would I have Logan's blood all over me. I crawled out of the tunnel, I heard drills, loud and it made my head feel like nuclear warfare. My heart started beating really fast, and I got really light headed. Suddenly I bent over and projectile vomited all over the ground. I fell to my knees coughing, I saw a hint of blood come out. I heard footsteps coming towards me, I looked up and… "Kid, what the fuck is your problem?" Logan asked angrily. Too sick to care, I said, "Right now, you!" I had no pity, I was angry, scared, and confused. All I could think about was what the hell happened to me, and why my healing factor wasn't working. Logan bent down beside me, and looked me dead in the eyes. I tried to extend my claws but nothing would happen. "What…why are you doing this to me?" I asked him in despair. "You're the one that stabbed me kid, and I have done nothing. If your abilities aren't working, then maybe someone drugged your drink. Your vulnerable now, let me help you, at least until you can…hey kid!" My vision became twisted and blurry, and I fell into a dark, and endless nothing. **

"**Ohhhhooohh" I moaned as I awoke. As my eyes blurred into focus, I heard a woman's voice say, "She's got your DNA Logan, there's nothing not to understand about, it. She has claws, two in her hand and a third in each foot. She has an accelerated healing factor, and she has Adamantium fused to her bones. Why she has your DNA, I don't know, but these are the facts, and you need to face them." I sat up and looked at him, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. I turned to see a room full of people. Including Charles Xavier, Storm, Logan, Rogue, some boy, and some girl. I blinked as if saying, 'What the fuck'. I heard Xavier's voice come booming into my head. 'You are at my school for the gifted, you are in the examination room, and everyone else just found out about you. You must explain to everyone here, your past, an d how you've gotten here. "I'm not explaining shit to a room full of strangers!" I yelled, I was mad, they fucking abducted me against my will. I wasn't explaining shit! "Okay then, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, please return to your dorms, I will explain everything later." With little protest, they all left the room. Logan staring me dead in the eyes, I stared him right back. He didn't even look away, I looked past his anger, and saw his fear. He was afraid of who I was, and why I had his DNA. I read all this from his eyes. "If you don't tell us who you are, Professor X can use Cerebra to access it from your mind." He stated. "Oh really, I don't really think that you want to know about my life, its not the prettiest picture to paint. Some days I wish I couldn't remember it at all." I said, almost crying, thinking back to my mother lying on the ground, as the snow fell, her blood melting away all its beauty. "I killed my own mother, and since I left Canada, I've been trying not to think about it, but it haunts my dreams." Tears were running down my face. "My mother tried many times before me, using an x paired with a y chromosome, to make a male, X-23, after many failed attempts, she decided to go ahead without the o.k. from Rice and Sutter. When she presented them with the idea, they completely resented their weapon being female, as if "it" would lack in strength or something. She explained that to completely re-sequence the proteome, would take six to ten years, and that she had a ready female one now. They tenaciously agreed, and still they lacked a surrogate mother, to implant the fetus into. That's when Zander threatened to fire my mother, if she didn't agree to cooperate with the whole surrogate mother plan. So that's how she became my mother, by force, almost like rape. She became pregnant against her will. When I was seven years old I began my training with my Japanese trainer, Tanaka. My training was designed to strip me of my humanity completely, I was only a weapon, to them…but my mother treated me like both a weapon, and a child. I accepted it, that's all I knew, I hadn't been trained to love, so I didn't know how then. If she were here now…I…I'd. Zander and my mother's orders were to keep me from gaining any sense of self…so that they had more control over me. As I grew older, they began my weapons training, and time to train in a new way. When they felt I was ready, they would start trigger scent training me. The time came for me to start, they poured the scent right onto Tanaka, and at eight years old I brutally murdered my Sensei. I was trained as a skilled assassin, and that's all I was. At age twelve I killed one of the candidates in the Presidential election. I was a weapon, and that's all I'll ever be. Even my own mother treated me like a weapon. I was 'designed' to seek revenge on weapon X…Logan," I shot him a look, his eyes softened slightly, but he still was cold as ice. **

"**Three months ago, Zander sent me on a top secret mission to kill Dr. Sutters, his wife, and his son Henry. I brutally murdered them all except for, Henry. He didn't deserve to die, he didn't decide his fate, his future, and so he had to live. I hid him in the woods behind the house. When I went back to the facility Zander told me not to tell anyone. After he washed the blood from me, I went back to my room. My mother came to see me, and I showed her a picture of Dr. Sutters family. She had to know, so she did. Then my mother sent me on a mission to kill Zander, and all 45 of the other embryo's that he had made. Previously, he had poured trigger scent onto her. When I smelt it, I went berserk, into a blind rage. And stabbed her, as she lie there dying she told me my real name, and that she loved me. I watched her die. Afterwards I ran as far away from there as possible, I snuck onto a train headed for New York, and that's how I got here. Yesterday was my second day here. I'm not sure what the hell happened last night, but I'm pretty sure I didn't do it intentionally." I was finished crying, all I did then was sit and wait until they were done being silent. Knowing Logan the way I did, I figured that it wouldn't be long. Suddenly Logan slammed his fist down on the examination table, causing even me to jump. Then he stormed out of the room. Storm had her hand over her mouth, her eyes began to water. She shot me a look and Xavier told her to meet him upstairs. "So 'Professor', are you happy, they seem to be" I said sarcastically. He looked at me with a grin, as though he wasn't yet satisfied. "I told them everything…what more do you want from me!" I yelled, frustrated at his reaction. **"**I'm afraid, my child, you have not told them everything." **


	6. Rage

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Please R&R i'd really like to hear about what you think.

-1**Chapter 6**

**Rage**

"**What do you mean, I told them everything that they 'needed' to know!" I was pissed. I just poured myself out to all of them, and I wasn't enough. "You never told them about your little problem, and that they needed to know." He calmly stated. "What problem, I…I have no problem. The only problem I have at this moment, is this incredible urge to cry my eyes shut!" I exclaimed. What could he possibly want them to know, that he didn't already know. My heart was beating really fast. Suddenly I got a picture, of me cutting my wrist, blood everywhere, and tears blurring my vision. When I realized that he wanted me to tell them that. Tears started flowing like a waterfall, I couldn't help it. I knew that it was wrong, but it felt so right. I am not telling them that ever! "Leave me alone!" I screamed. I jumped down, and ran out the door. My fury was growing, it was turning so blind. Why is all anyone wants to do is hurt me. My claws extended in both my hands and feet, I think Storm screamed, and Xavier shouted. I couldn't make myself stop, I saw red splattered blood, spinning everywhere. I started to scream. I felt a sharp, blinding pain. My vision came back to normal, and the last thing I saw before I fell into the darkness, was Rogue's face. **

**I awoke to Wolverines screaming in my face. "What have you done, what have you…" He was really upset, he turned around started pacing the room. I sat up, I was covered in blood, what happened? My hands were drenched in blood, Storm's blood. I did it again. I killed again. I started to cry. "I'm a monster a fucking monster!" I held my fist to my throat, I had to end this I had to. "Logan," I said, quietly, too upset to yell, or shout. "Logan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I…I had no control, please tell me she's okay. If she's not I swear to you, I'll disappear forever. He stopped pacing, for a moment. He said, "She'll be fine, but If Rogue hadn't stopped you, she would have been killed." He turned towards me, he was covered in storms blood as well. "You don't have to tell us anymore. The professor told us, after you went into that rage." I looked down, ashamed of everything I was put here to do. Everything I had done. He came towards me slowly, he sat next to me, he took my arm. I looked down and saw every cut there, as if I never had a healing factor. I pulled away, I got up and walked out of the room into the hallway. "There's a staircase, at the end of the hallway, go downstairs, and get some fresh air." I kept walking, almost in a trance.**

**When I got outside it was snowing slightly, I knelt down in the snow and screamed. I was locked inside this pain, and there was no way out. Suddenly I found myself surrounded by kids, they must have been the students. Xavier rolled out in his wheelchair over to me. Logan ran out towards me, he knelt down in front of me. "Kid, you need some anger management." He stated, still melancholy like he was just moments before. My eyes flooded, I just sat there and began to cry. Logan attempted to help me up, but I pushed him. He fell backwards, I got on top of him, I started to punch him. Bam! Bam! Bam! Xavier told the students to go inside. They slowly made their way inside the school. Logan grabbed my arm in midair, I broke down into tears. I grabbed him and held him. It took him a few minutes to wrap me up in his arms, but he did. "Make me stop, make me…" I choked through all my tears. He was all I had, the only one. He was my only friend, my family. I barely even knew him. I promised myself that things would get better from now on. **

**I awoke to the sound of knocking. I remembered being carried up to an empty room, and told by Xavier that soon I would be roomed with someone, but for now I'd be alone. "Come in." I said loud enough for whoever it was to hear me. The door slowly opened. In walked Rogue, with a tray with juice, and a bowl of cereal. "You look better," She said, as she placed the tray on the small night stand. "Ah see you got your healing factor back." She was talking about my wrist, as I followed her gaze down towards where my cuts were, I realized that they were gone. "Good mornin" She said. "Morning!" I replied. "Professor say's your going to be watching our training session this afternoon. Ah'll help you with getting to know everyone here." She seemed kind of nervous. I don't blame her. "Thanx, I think that I'll just stay here today." I said. I really didn't feel like being introduced to a bunch of people that think I'm a psycho. "Ah don't really think you have much of a choice." She said. At that she got up and walked towards the door. Before she left, I asked her, "What happened in San Francisco?" I asked. I had to know what had happened. Without turning around she said, "The sessions at three O' clock, and if ah were you, ah'd mind my own business." At that she turned and left, closing the door behind her. On top of the dresser, was a pair of sweat pants and a white tank. A hair brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, a bra, and underwear. Next to this stuff, was a note 'I thought you might need these, this doesn't mean were friends, Kitty.' I put the note down. I finished breakfast, washed up, got dressed. When I got downstairs, I heard laughter and talking. It was coming from the kitchen, I went towards it, I knew one of the voices was Rogue's, but the other I didn't know. "She is crazy," said Rogue. "Ah really thought ah was gonna get stabbed, or killed when ah told her to mind her own business." She was giggling, and the other person started talking. "I left her clothes a toothbrush, and toothpaste on her dresser, but I hope she doesn't think I'm nice." The smile left my face, I walked into the kitchen. They saw me, and stopped laughing. "Here's your tray!" And I dropped it to the floor. The glass shattered, and echoed throughout the school. I turned around and stormed out of the kitchen. As I started heading up the stairs, I heard Logan say. "You keep doing that, and you'll never make any friends here!" He said, with sarcasm in his voice. "I will never be able to get along with, bitchy people like that, never!" I continued walking. I heard him coming after me, "So, kid, you going to that training session?" He asked. I stopped walking and turned around, I stared directly into his big blue eyes. "I wasn't planning on it, but now that you mention it, maybe I can go and kick some southern girl's ass." I said sarcastically. He chuckled. "Rogue doesn't normally act that way, she just feels threatened. I was her first friend here, that understood her anyways." He said, the sarcasm faded away. "She's lucky," I said, as I looked towards the window. "She can trust people, she at least has a friend." I turned to walk upstairs, but he grabbed my arm. **

"**Kid, you cant keep running away from your problems, they'll eventually catch up to you. Then you wont be able to run anymore." He was trying to help me, I couldn't keep pushing him away for long. "Well that's up to me isn't it." I explained. I continued to walk up the stairs, he didn't stop me. "The training sessions at 3:00, right?" I asked. "Yeah, do you need me to show you where it is?" He asked me, as if he wanted to show me. "I'm sure I'll figure it out." I said. I walked down the hall, into my room. I closed the door. I laid on the bed, I faced the clock. It said 11:07. I closed my eyes. **


	7. Training Session

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Please R&R, I'd really like to hear about what you think.

-1**Chapter 7**

**Training Session**

**When I woke up, the clock said 2:46. I sat up, I remembered that I was going to the training session. I left the room and went to the staircase. I heard Xavier talking to…Storm! I had to make things right. I ran down the stairs so fast I didn't even notice that Rogue and Logan were standing there. I looked her in the eyes, and realized wait that's not her. It was her but it wasn't her. I looked at Xavier, and asked, "Um…whose this?" Xavier gave me and Storm, a puzzled look. "This is Storm, Laura, don't you remember?" I looked over at Logan who stopped talking to Rogue, and was coming towards me. "This is not Storm, can't you see it?" Logan grabbed my arm, and gently pulled me into the kitchen. "What are you doing, aren't you going to apologize, I mean that's what you should be doing!" He said kind of annoyed. "That's what I was going to do, but when I looked into her eyes I saw something else. I'm telling you that that's not Storm in there. Is there a mutant that can like change into other people?" I asked, I figured that there might be a student that can, and is playing a prank on Xavier. "Mystique, shit!" **

**He walked out of the room, he extended his claws, and so I did the same. "Professor I need a word," He said, his heart was racing, I could hear it. "Logan, theirs nothing that you can tell me that Storm can't hear." He stated. All this time I never took my eyes off Storm, she was nervous, and she had beads of sweat on her forehead. Logan pushed Xaviers wheelchair, and he went wheeling into the other room. Xavier yelled, "Logan! Logan this is highly unnecessary!" Storm then turned into the form of a naked blue woman, with spikes, and yellow eyes. She pushed Rogue to the ground, who was too shocked to move. She went for the door, but I got in front of her. "Where exactly do you think your going!" I asked, I was excited yet scared at the same time. Logan came to stand next to me. "Oh look a family reunion!" She laughed. This made me angry, I felt a rage coming on. I lunged towards her, she jumped but I was faster. I stabbed her in the leg, and I saw blood spinning everywhere. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I fell to the floor, everything was spinning. I felt someone punch me in the back of my head. I turned around and shoved my feets claws into…Logan. I came out of my rage, long enough to apologize to him, and help him up. Suddenly I fell to the ground and was staring into those yellow eyes. I looked down and saw her changing. I heard her scream, I opened my eyes and saw Logan's claws plunged through her stomach. My mom's stomach. I felt myself spinning, I saw her yellow eyes. Once again, into the darkness I fell. I heard myself screaming, "Zander…Zander! Nooooo! Please…please Zander!" **

**I opened my eyes. I remembered what had happened, and sat up. I was back in my room, the clock said 2:30 AM. I bolted upright. Maybe it was a dream, maybe it never happened. It was so real. I heard breathing, I turned around to see Rogue sleeping in another bed beside me. I was so confused. Why wasn't I by myself, why was I with…_her_? I got up, I was covered in blood. It was real…everything. I shook her awake.**

"**Rogue…Rogue please wake up," I said quietly. "Rogue…" "What…what do ya want?" She moaned. "Where's Logan?" I asked frantically. "Why do ya need to know?" She sat up, and looked at me with her mysterious grey eyes. "I need to talk to him." I said, I could smell her sadness, and I wondered why she would be sad. "Y'all talk to him in the morning'!" She said angered. I got up, got the sweat shirt Kitty left, but I never put on. "If you wont tell me I'll find him myself!" I said, loud enough for her half asleep self to hear me. "Ya have fun with that." She mumbled, as she lied back down and went back to sleep. I walked out of the room, and closed the door behind me. I went down the hall, and down the stairs. I sniffed for him. I smelt him. And I followed the scent down the hallway, to a door. The door said, Dr. Charles Xavier. The scent got stronger as I neared the door. I slowly and silently reached for the door knob, I turned it. The door swung open. The lights were off, and I could hear thumping coming from the closet. I slowly walked over towards the closet, when I heard someone coming up from behind me. "Hey, kid, what are you doing up?" I turned around to see Logan standing there. He was still covered in blood, he obviously hadn't showered yet either. I wonder what happened to that 'Mystique' woman. "Couldn't sleep either?" I asked him. "No, I'm still kind of shaken up from earlier." He replied. "It beats me how, she was even able to fool the professor." Something seemed really weird about him. I figured he would be asleep. What was he doing in Xavier's office. I then remembered the thumping noise that I heard coming from the closet just moments before. I turned and started for the closet. Bang! I was hit in the head, I turned around and extended my claws. Slash! Slash! I saw Logan fall to the floor, but he didn't heal up. Wait! Logan suddenly turned into Mystique. Then the thumping started from the closet, louder and more intense. I walked towards the door and opened it up. Out fell…"Logan!" I yelped. He was tied up and gagged, he fell out of the closet. I took the gag out of his mouth, and cut open the ties. Just as soon as he stood up, I heard a weird warping sound. Then…crash! The window was smashed open, and in came a thin piece of metal. "Magneto, get your ass in here and fight like a man!" Shouted Logan. Then two pieces of sharp cut metal flew towards us. We ducked, then a metal pole went plunging into his neck. He grabbed the end of it and pulled it out. As Logan healed up, I ducked at another one of those flying pieces of sharp metal. I was skinned with one on my shoulder. I winced as I healed up. Logan walked towards Mystique who was lying on the floor, blood flooding her mouth. She was lying on top of the thin piece of metal that sent the window into shattered little pieces. I saw in the reflection of a fallen mirror on the floor, a man floating in the air, he had a huge metal helmet on. That was Magneto. Then he and Mystique floated away, he carried her in his arms, the piece of metal floating beneath them.**

**Logan turned to me. "You okay kid?" He was a little shaken up, but I could sense his anger. "Yeah, what the hell was that all about!" I asked, with a little confusion in my voice. "I don't know, but nothing good." He said now walking out of the room, I followed him close behind. He sniffed the air. "Where's Xavier?" I asked. "That's what we need to find out." he said. I followed him into the kitchen, where Xavier's wheelchair was tipped over. There sprawled out on the floor was Xavier, unconscious, with a cup in his hand. "She must have drugged him!" Logan yelled. I helped him put Xavier back into his chair. He slowly came to. "X, get him a glass of water." I got a cup, and filled it up with cold water. He drank it, and asked what happened. Logan explained everything, I just sat and listened. He called me X, what does that mean. Nothing, it just means that he doesn't feel like saying my designation as X-23, or that he doesn't know that my real name was Laura. As we helped Xavier get into bed, I kept looking back at Logan. We walked back to my room together. Neither of us said a word. "Night kid, good work." He said. "Night, we made a pretty good team." I smiled. He smiled back. "Congratulations, you've just passed your first training session." **


End file.
